


Aquafina (I'm just thirsty)

by TheYear2008



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Human Stiles Stilinski, Jealous Derek, M/M, Meddling Erica Reyes, Mentioned Allison Argent, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Pack, Pack Bonding, Pining, Pining Derek, Stiles Stilinski Has an Oral Fixation, Stiles Stilinski is Eighteen Years Old, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, Vernon Boyd & Isaac Lahey & Erica Reyes Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYear2008/pseuds/TheYear2008
Summary: Stiles has an oral fixation.  Derek has a staring problem.





	Aquafina (I'm just thirsty)

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. May continue this at sometime, or this might be complete, I haven't decided. Enjoy (:

"I'm jealous of a fucking water bottle." Derek mumbled to himself, laying his head down on the table. What did he do that was so bad to be tortured like this? The action innocent, unlike Derek's thoughts. What he wouldn't give for those lips to caress him like they do the top of the water bottle. 

"If you don't quit staring he's gonna notice." Erica says as she sits next to him. "Not that I blame you. It's absolutely sinful, that mouth of his, and I can only imagine what else he can do with it." The little groan she adds after she finishes speaking has a low growl rumbling deep in Derek's chest, and his eyes turning red.

"Enough Erica, quit pestering him." Boyd tells her as he pushes his way between them on the bench, and Isaac sits across the table. "Stiles does that enough."

"Oh you're absolutely no fun. I'm just trying to rile him up, and encourage him to make a move, not my fault he's scared." Erica pouts, then smiles as she changes the subject, her attention switching to Isaac instead. "Did you know Allison's back?" At this Derek clocks out of the conversation and returns to watching Stiles.

He's researching something on his laptop right now, and thankfully he's really focused. His lips are wrapped around the lid of his water bottle, from the hollowed out look of his cheeks he is sucking on it just enough to not swallow the whole damn bottle, and he only stops to lick his lips then continues. It takes all Derek has to not drag him far away from anyone else who can see him.


End file.
